


Rejection (M!DB/Ulfric Stormcloak)

by Nudebeme



Series: Ulfric and Dovahkiin [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Star-crossed, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble on the quirky little mechanic in Skyrim that lets you technically sleep with Ulfric after he gives you the title Snowhammer. Ulfric does not deny that he has grown an uncontrolled desire for this most unusual man, but Ulfric is also not used to getting denied what he wants. Not for people who don’t accept Ulfric/non Nord ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejection (M!DB/Ulfric Stormcloak)

Chac was always nervous around Ulfric, fate had a way of intertwining their lives in the strangest way. They where sharing drinks in the privacy of the Palace hall, the kingly Nord had his eyes on the way his warrior friend sat. So like a statue, only real and breathing and Ulfric couldn’t help but look. The elf sported an almost genderless beauty, despite the stubble on his face and the thick pelt of hair on his chest and stomach.

As for Ulfric..He was a challenge, maybe a great nord beast to slay, but his charisma was something he needed to have more of. His deep, booming voice and wheat-blonde hair that smelled of rich flowery oils looked so tempting to run his fingers through tonight, and he’s in deep enough drink to be honest.

He didn’t think twice to tell him.

"It is wrong of me to say so, considering you’re royalty-to-be, but I’d very much like to run my fingers through your hair." Ulfric, being so haughty, warned him. On the outside the weathered Nord was stern, but part of him quavered at the elf’s daring words.

"Stepping across acceptable boundaries seems to be a problem for you, elf. it may get you killed one day"

  
"At least I’d die doing what I wanted, You of all people would know, Jarl Ulfric, what it’s like to be just shy of what you want." It wasn’t like he didn’t entertain thoughts of possessing the Dragonborn, Chac’s words struck him deep.   
  


"…are you saying you want me, Snowhammer?" the elf crosses his bronze, muscled arms across his chest defensively, as if protecting himself from an oncoming blow. Ulfric could read his body language and enjoyed what he did to the elf. having a shred of power over Chac, he who is so powerful.

"You are on your way to becoming high king, many will want you, you should start getting used to it."

"You haven’t answered me." Ulfric tried not to smile, his ego being stroked gently by those runaround words. He wanted a straight answer, and maybe more that he didn’t have the heart to acknowledge. But suddenly the Bosmer stood upright, taking a wary step closer, Ulfrics skin prickled on instinct. His eyes where so unreal, like demon orbs. 

"Yes." he said, Ulfric’s heart pounded in his chest. "I’m not afraid to say it. You are lovely, and your conviction is beguiling." Ulfrics chest swelled, feeling an energy pull towards him.

"but.." his arms tightened across his chest.

"I must know, do you also want me? Would the golden touch the unclean? would you cast aside your petty hate for-"

Ulfric thought it through and through, or maybe he couldnt help himself. politics aside, pride be damned. he grabbed the elfs scruffy chin and leaned in, planting his luscious mouth against the mer’s. the elf gasped through his hawk nose, arms uncrossing instantly and then they where apart.

He didn’t know if this was his biggest mistake.

"Ulfric… you surprise me." this wasn’t a time to start thinking with his dick, nothing good would come of it.

"I could do much more." Ulfric stared at him with a look that a lion gives to its prey before the kill.

"I wont have you using me for your own pleasure. You have me in war, I will fight for you through driving snow and blazing fire.. but a kiss is beyond that." The twitch in Ulfric’s brow proved he wasn’t expecting this. 

 Ulfric wasn’t used to being denied. he frowned, his ego hurting. this wasn’t what he’d planned from someone who wanted him. the elf didn’t know, then? How he’s haunted his thoughts this way for this long?

"You will have Skyrim soon enough, but it’s going to take more than simply ‘tolerating’ my existence to conquer me." the elf took for the door, Ulfric on his lips. that’s when he heard it.

"I’m not looking to conquer you. I want your respect." He stood in the doorway, listening to the lilts of his voice. honesty, a suspicion of guilt. He forgot sometimes what his power meant to Ulfric. They understood each other, where others could not. Starstruck across races, it would be a romance of the ages for sure. 


End file.
